roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Well Known Players
YOU CANNOT ADD YOURSELF TO THIS LIST. Description Know any popular Galaxy players? Add them to this page! (No random players please). * [https://www.roblox.com/users/103423354/profile MinisterKappa]: Often called a 24/7 AFK player, although he's not. He was the first player to get 100K score, and is probably the most experienced person when it comes to mining and making a profit on a VIP Server. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/37576706/profile Sean_MorabitoYT]' :' Sean is the Wiki Owner, a Galaxy Developer, Galaxy Store Owner and a YouTuber with over 4,000 Subscribers. * MasterPlural / O_zumi: Plural was a former Shipbuilder, Shipmaster, Community Advisor, Admin and is a Veteran setting the bounty record at over 7,100,000+ Bounty. Also runs a YouTube channel dedicated to Galaxy's PvP Activities. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/21300785/profile lordmoneymonkey]: Ship Builder, Dev and Owner of Osiris Legion. Former Galaxy Admin and Shipmaster. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/57711382/profile ARiNA_AZUMA]: Former Admin Director and currently a Galaxy Dev. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/9417499/profile uglycar] Former Community Advisor, currently missing in action. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/69480363/profile Falloria]' : '''Current leader of The Holy Kryuvian Empire, one of the most infamous galaxy factions, formerly one of the highest bounty players (<2M), but lost said bounty to a swarm of Leechers destroying his or her Prototype X-1. Commonly seen pirating or getting into PvP fights. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/27560051/profile '''jay4444444444']: Leader of Vanguard Coalition. Jay commonly known for loosing his Galaxy to an alien swarmer, has since made a resurgence. Also, since lord revised this, Jay has killed lordmoneymonkey (a developer's) X-2 at least 3-5 times. He is the confirmed undisputed king of capital 1 on 1 duels. He went on a rampage across the galaxy killing millions of credits. Including rcouret's X-2 and 3 Osiris's. Recently he was the first person to have ever reached 1,000,000 score. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/273725279/profile s0phied] : Former Admin Director of Galaxy. Popular due to her love for eggs (and general kindness.) * Wiscyy : '''Wiscyy, aka AhriSama is a notorious Galaxy player who is highly skilled: To date, one of the two people to have ever beaten MinisterKappa in terms of score, as well as having over 3.5 million bounty, Wiscyy is a fairly well-known player who also builds ships for Galaxy. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/185036730/profile '''ThunderJimmy]: An underdog Youtuber with 208 Subscribers, Discord / Galaxy Admin, a Wiki Bureaucrat, and most notably known for the orchestrated cooperation, and successful completion of an active Prototype grinding VIP Server (MinisterKappa as well has accomplished the same achievement). The VIP Server itself was locked out by Roblox with “Error Code 517 = This game has ended” on 19 February 2019 with the remainder of the players slowly leaving or continuing to Mine credits or Trade until the day of the Roblox Maintenance. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/24038634/profile Omega_BombaKinxq]: Infamous for being the leader of The Cultists, one of the most formidable factions in the past galaxy scheme. Known for nuking ships for kills without concern. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/572789062/profile zleftr] : Also known by his former alias switcheddown, he has been banned more times than there are inches in a yard stick. zleftr is infamous for his work in the Galaxy exploiting scene. He has contributed to events such as the August Riot of 2018 by spawning dozens of a new hidden NPC boss, the Pirate Leviathan. The undisputed richest player in Galaxy, with over 3 billion credits to throw around as he pleases. He is known for other events such as roaming around in boss ships, wiping Mega Base of materials such as Silicate and Iridium, building long past limited ships, and crashing events, most notably the 1 million credit Baby Leviathan event. Was also responsible for the permanent banning of s0phied, the former admin director. The only known person to have killed a Prototype in a Corvid. * deadnom : '''An infamous pirate known for running around in the epic Abyss and decimating innocent miners and freighters. Recently he lost his X-2 and is now the biggest bounty-wipe ever. (3.8m+ credit payout) * [https://www.roblox.com/users/505347830/profile '''Axxuri]: Formerly known as Specimen_1374, a former admin. A well known player that currently holds the bounty record. He is a extremely formidable foe, with his skill in the capital ships such as the Prototype X-2 and Osiris. Axxuri has the second largest amount of prototype kills to a single player at 9 prototypes destroyed. On top of this he is also the first player to EVER reach 10 Million bounty. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/50656100/profile Confinium] :''' The current Admin Director of the game, Confinium, is often seen performing his administrative duties both in-game and in the Galaxy Discord. He is notable for becoming the Admin Director of Galaxy after the departure of s0phied. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/29959694/profile '''oChaosWarrioro]' : '''Long-time admin for Galaxy who is most well known for his happy and easy-going nature throughout the game's community. He has the majority of the community playing along with the idea that he is in fact a dog (or "doggo".) * [https://www.roblox.com/users/57886751/profile '''irfaan1997']: A known player for back stabbing also known for leading major groups which have lead to death of multiple prototypes and super capitals, one being Falloria's x-1, the biggest bounty wipe in the history of Galaxy. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/91712810/profile SmokeyJoe38]: Smokeyjoe is an old alpha player and veteran part of the faction Chaotic Unity. Helps the game by reporting serious bugs and glitches. Smokey is also famous for being the UWotM8 emoji on the Galaxy Discord. * gavin001: The one and only, ever since Sean Morabito's 1v1 videos on Gavin, he has become a meme in the Galaxy Community and many recognise his name. Category:Browse